Forever United Here (Somehow)
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Kiran Weston was an average sophomore until Jack Harkness walked into her life and she's taken into high tier life. But with Jack Harkness, you're destined to find yourself heart broken (High school AU)
1. When Can I See You Again

My life never ceases to amaze me at how unpredictable it can be. No really, by the age of 16 I had lost my father to a drive by shooting, and my mom was admitted to a psyche ward. And that was just the summer before my sophomore year.

How the actual year turned out? Well, let's just say I can blame the entire complicated mess that it was on a single person. Who?

Jack Harkness.

It started pretty safely, my brother Rydon drove me to school on the first day like he had done since he could drive. Which to be fair had only been a couple of months. So we sat in the parking lot until we wanted to seriously head into school.

"We're gonna be okay, right Ry?" I begged to ask, looking at him. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat.

"I'd be lying if I said that I said that I was certain we'd be okay. But I just don't know kid, we could be totally screwed." He replied. This caused me to take up his same position, leaned back in the front seat next to him. We watched as students filled the building. "C'mon Kiran, we should head in." Rydon said, unbuckling himself and getting out. I sighed and followed his lead, the both of us grabbing our things and heading towards the building. I was then tackled by a thin and boney body.

"Girlie, where the hell have you been all summer!" I heard above me as I lay on the ground. Ah yes, my best friend Jane Elizabeth Taylor. She's one of my favorite people I knew. She's probably the closest thing to my polar opposite but aren't all good best friends.

"Oh you know, casually arranging a funeral, attending said funeral, sending my mother to a psyche ward, trying to figure out how the hell two high school students are going to pay for a house." I said in my typical sarcastic fashion. Jane's facial features softened after I said that. I sighed. "I'm fine Jane; don't worry about me, though you could help me up." I said with a slightly forced chuckle. She got off of me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry to hear about that love," she said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Its fine, look now we've got to get to class." I said. She nodded and we both ran to our first period in a desperate attempt to make the first bell. I slammed into someone, sending me to the floor. It seemed to be lonely with the amount of times I was giving it greetings. "Ow…" I groaned sitting up, cradling my head. The person I slammed sat up as well.

"Well, that's one way to meet someone on your first day. Though to be fair, you could've just said hi." The person said, even if I hadn't seen them I would've known who they were. There was only one American in this school. A senior by the name of, "Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He asked with such a devilish smirk, you couldn't help but blush. I scrambled to my feet without answering him. I grabbed my sketchbook that had fell out of my grip and made a run for English, leaving Jack on the floor. A move that I admit, I felt a bit guilty for. But I had places to be. I burst into English 10, causing everyone to look at me. The teacher, a woman by the name of Ms. Noble looked at me a bit concerned. "Sorry Ms. I had a little bit of trouble finding your room and then physically ran into someone." I told her. She nodded and gestured to a seat next a guy in a full suit. I'd seen him around a little bit last year he transferred really late, sometime around March maybe. I couldn't tell you his name for the life of me.

"Hello, I'm Jones. Ianto Jones." He said. Well, now I could.

"Hello Jones Ianto Jones. I'm Kiran." I replied with a chuckle. Ianto laughed as well.

"Every time, every single time I introduce myself someone makes that joke." Ianto said, laughing as well.

"Well maybe you need a better way to introduce yourself." Kiran said. Ms. Noble glared at us and we shut up. As she got through the syllabus I looked around at some of the other kids in the class. I didn't know many of them, mostly because I was lazy and didn't really care to. So I sat there and doodled in the margins. The bell rang and I grabbed my things and walked out. Standing at the door was Jack Harkness. I gave him a nod and walked away. I was about half way to my next class when both he and Ianto ran up beside me.

"Didn't catch your name when I ran into you earlier." Jack said with his grin.

"Why?" I asked as I kept walking. Jack shrugged.

"I gave you mine."

"You didn't have to, I know who you are. It's kinda like principal, we all know she's Harriet Jones and yet she tells us every time she walks into a room. Your Jack Harkness, I know that. It doesn't help that you're the only American in this school." I said, it's not that I was trying to give him a hard time, but I wanted to give him a little bit of a challenge. He laughed.

"Alright, fair point. But you're what? A Sophomore?" I nodded. "Then I'd like to get to know the underclassmen. I only know Ianto." He said, and he said it with a look that made you trust him with every fiber of your being.

"Fine, it's Kiran. Kiran Weston." I said with a small smile. To which Jack returned one.

"There, see, was that so difficult? Hello, Kiran." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you Jack Harkness but I have to go to my math class." I said walking in that direction.

"Who do you have?"

"Mrs. Smith." I said.

"Oh good, I'm headed in the same direction." He said with his grin. He hooked him arm with mine and proceeded to walk me to class. We were getting odd looks left and right. I mean, I could slightly understand. Senior Jack Harkness, the only guy in our school who looked good in a trench coat and acted like a class A gentleman even though he was a notorious flirt. And me, a sophomore clad in black because why the hell not and literally ran on sarcasm. We showed up at Mrs. Smith's door and Jack unhooked himself.

"Thanks for that Jack, I think." I said. He grinned.

"My pleasure Kiran, see you around." He said with a wink. He then strode down the hall to one of the art rooms. Mrs. Smith smiled at me and allowed me to sit in the corner of the room as some juniors came in. One of them whose name I think was Owen sat next to me.

"Hello lass." He said.

"Hello, Owen right?" He nodded and crashed his head on his desk. "Hungover?" He groaned and I took it as a yes. I gave him three Advil tablets.

"Thanks. Though why am I taking drugs from a stranger?"

"My name's Kiran so I'm no longer a stranger and you're not going to get anywhere in this class without some sort of brain power." I said.

"Well, then thank you my little Advil god." He said.

"Not a problem." I said. Mrs. Smith entered the room.

"Welcome to class. I hope you realize that you're about take a lot of information in a short period of time so I hope you're prepared." She said with a nice smile as syllabuses were passed back to me and Owen. Owen shot a glance at the various rules.

"Anything extremely interesting in there?" I asked. Owen chuckled.

"Nah, not really, same old same old." He said. I nodded and glanced at it, parent signature. Well, looks like Rydon and I were gonna need some of mom and dad's old bills. I sighed as Mrs. Smith went over the rules. The bell rang and I made a mad dash for the door. Owen walked beside me.

"You headed to lunch?" He asked. I nodded once. He's the third person from the Head Tier to talk to me. "Need somewhere to sit?" I was silent until we actually reached the cafeteria, I looked around and saw Jane and Drew. I had a slight smile.

"Thanks for the offer Owen, but my friends are here." I said. He nodded and went to sit with Jack, Ianto, Tosh, and Gwen. I strode over to Jane and Drew. "'Ello lovebirds," I said with a laugh, Jane and Drew looked up at me.

"Hey Kiran," Drew said with a small smile.

"Hello Kir!" Jane grinned. "Care to share why in the world you walked in with Owen Harper?" She asked leaning in.

"He was in my math class and we just happened to come downstairs together. Now, why Jack walked me to said class and why three members of High Tier are in all three of my morning classes the world may never know." I replied.

"NO…" Jane said with an enthusiastic look. "Jack fucking Harkness walked you to class. For no reason?" She said with a bright grin.

"Umm, guys," Drew started.

"Not now Drew, tell me!" Jane said.

"I don't know he just sort of did." I said with a shrug.

"Guys! Why don't you just ask him?" Drew said as Jane turned her head to where Drew was looking. And I shot a glance. Sure enough, in his trench coat clad glory Jack Harkness strode in and sat next to me.

"Why hello there Kiran," he said with a grin.

"Hey Harkness, what brings you to this end of the universe?" I asked. Jane was looking at me as if I had grown a second head. What, was I supposed to treat Jack like some sort of god?

"Oh ya know, familiar face, thought I'd see if I got to know you better." Jack said.

"Jack thanks for the effort." I said with a smile. Jack grinned back, he tapped my shoulder and handed me a sheet of paper. "Meet me at that location at the football game tonight." Jack whispered in my ear as he walked away. I looked back to Jane who was severely confused.

"Did Jack Harkness just ask you out?" Jane asked.

"Maybe," I said. I looked at the paper.

 _Smokers Tree, Gwen will take you to our spot in the bleachers_

 _Owen says hello_

 _~Jack_

I smiled and stuck it in my back pocket.

 _ **A/N: Alright, Jack/oc not popular I know but hey Janto will be suggested and I just wanted to write it so see ya ch2**_


	2. We Only Said Goodbye With Words

After a long day of syllabus after syllabus, I was finally released from the building and made my way to where Rydon had parked the car. I shot a mock salute to Jack and Owen when they walked by. Ianto had something whispered into his ear before he came darting over to me.

"Jack wanted to know if you could come to the football stadium tonight, he forgot about the lack of the game." Ianto said.

"I'll see what I can do, but Ry has to approve and drive." I said. Ianto shoved a piece of paper in my hand before jogging back to High Tier. I unwrinkled it slightly.

 _In case Rydon can't drive_ was all I saw before I smiled. On it in Jack's handwriting was Jack, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen's number. And signed with simply ~ _Jack (via Ianto)_ I smiled at that note and shoved it in my back pocket. Just in time as Rydon walked over to the car.

"What are you all grinny about?" He asked as he unlocked the car. We chucked our stuff on the back seat and then got in the car and sat in our usual spots.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask if I can hang out with some friends." I asked.

"Tonight?" He asked. I nodded once, "fine, after we forge the signatures on these syllabuses." He replied with a chuckle. I nodded again and texted Jack.

 _To: Jack Harkness ;)_

 _When do you want me at the tree?_

I didn't expect an immediate response but I got one.

 _From: Jack Harkness ;)_

 _Whenever's good for you, Ianto went to grab food. Hope you like chicken nuggets :)_

 _To: Jack Harkness ;)_

 _Alright, look for me around 5._

I then shoved my phone in my pocket. We pulled up to our house and headed inside. Assembling all the syllabuses, our two go to bills for mom and dad's signatures and began to forge. We had a pretty well-built system; I'd sign for mom, Rydon for dad. If it asked for a phone number, we'd give each other's cells. We had come up with it just before school started so we had all of our bases covered. The school didn't ask about the status of our parents and we didn't say. Pretty good when it came down to brass tacks. Sure, parent-teacher conferences were going to be a struggle, but we'd cross that bridge when we got to it. It was about 4:55 by the time we had all the paperwork in order.

"Hey Ry, I'm gonna head out." I said, sliding my Converse back on.

"Where ya gonna be?" He called.

"School," I called back.

"Alright, don't get caught." He replied. I laughed, I loved my brother. "Oh, I'm gonna be out with Andy and Mickey so sorry if I'm not home." He said before I left. I acknowledged it and walked out in the direction of school. I went to the tree that everyone called Smoker's Tree, simply because it was the only tree on property you could take a drag unnoticed. Standing next to the tree was Gwen Cooper, a junior who had joined High Tier after their other member, a senior named Suzie Costello, got suspended. I smiled as I walked up to her.

"Hello Gwen," I said with a smile.

"Hello, Kiran correct?" She asked with a smile of her own. I nodded and she gestured me to follow her. I did and we went up a hidden set of stairs. We ended up in the announcer's box then we headed up another set of stairs and we were on top of the box overlooking the entire property. Jack, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen were all sitting in a circle with Chinese in the center of them. Jack swallowed what he was eating and grinned at me.

"Hello there Kiran, glad you could make it." He said. I smiled and Gwen rejoined her spot next to Tosh. I stood there awkwardly until Ianto gestured me to sit next to him in between him and Tosh. I nodded to him as Tosh passed me a box of General Tso's and some fried rice. I nodded thanks to her and grabbed a fork. I began to eat as the group talked about the first day. Jack turned to me. "So Kiran, what should we know about you?" He asked, with a noodle hanging out the side of his mouth. I chuckled at that sight.

"Well, my name's Kiran Weston. I'm a sophomore, I have a brother named Rydon, my dad died this summer, I had to arrange a funeral, I've been to 7 concerts, my mom's in a psyche ward, and my favorite color's blue." I said, pointing to my fringe. The group looked at me silently. "What?"

"How'd your dad die?" Owen asked. Tosh hit his shoulder before I answered.

"Drive by shooting in June. They didn't catch the guy yet." I said with a shrug, eating a piece of chicken. Ianto slung his arm around me and gave me a side hug. I smiled at Ianto and Gwen went to ask another question.

"So it's just you and Rydon?" She asked like a concerned mother.

"Yup, we have a system and we're okay." I said with a small grin.

"So why's your mum in a psyche ward?" Owen asked, receiving another slap from Tosh.

"Tosh, its fine. Um... Rydon and I think she suffered a psychotic break and the doctors confirmed it. So she's under eval in a ward in Cardiff proper." I said. The group sat in silence as Ianto took the trash and threw it out in the trashcan they had up there. The silence wasn't entirely awkward, but it wasn't entirely peaceful. Owen and Tosh stood up.

"Sorry 'bout your loss, Jack, we've gotta go." Tosh said. Gwen stood up with them.

"Tosh's my ride. See ya tomorrow Jack. Nice meeting you Kiran." Ianto, Jack and I were the only ones left. Ianto looked at the two of us.

"I'm gonna, go with them." He said scampering off after them. Jack and I sat there as we watched the others go.

"Where are they all going?" I asked.

"They got the message that I wanted to talk to you alone." Jack said, slinging his arm around me.

"And why would you need to do that?" I asked. Jack chuckled.

"Well, I invited you here; all members of the High Tier get one guaranteed private chat at the beginning of the semester." Jack said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Means this chat will never _ever_ leave this roof, unless you want it to." Jack said. I nodded and crossed my legs, looking out at the property.

"Which means its top secret 20 questions?" I said with a classy smirk. Jack threw his back laughing.

"Yeah, I guess that's exactly what it is." He said with a grin.

"Well then, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"I want to know why you and your brother stay on your own. Why not with a relative?" Jack asked. I sighed.

"Father was an only child; mom's sister wants no part of us. We told her that we admitted her to a psyche ward and she said "good riddance, it was a long time coming." So there was no hope of us staying with family." I replied.

"So you and Rydon live on your own, how are you going to pay for the house?"

"We're not sure. Rydon has a job and is thinking about getting a second one. No one will hire me due to my age. But we're not sure yet." I said with a sight. The conversation went on for several hours as we laughed and watched the sun going down. It was around ten o'clock before we realized that it was dark, the only light being the streetlights below us. "I don't know how I'm getting home." I said, calling Rydon. He didn't answer immediately. This was all too weird.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, noticing the look on my face.

"Rydon, he's not picking up, which means he isn't home."

"Want me to take you home?" Jack asked. I nodded once and we walked down to his car. It was a blue hatchback. I chuckled and sat shotgun. Jack drove in the direction of my house where nearly all of the city's police force on my door steps. I ran out and tried to reach the door.

"Miss, I'm sorry you can't be here." A police officer said.

"I live here, my name is Kiran Weston." I said.

"Miss Weston I'm sorry to tell you that Rydon Weston is dead." He said

The world proceeded to fade to black.

 _ **A/N: It's a new record in character killing! Mad thanks to for reviewing.**_


	3. Leave Me Like This

I woke up the next morning to the ceiling of the living room. Wait, why the hell would I be asleep in the living room? And what time is it? I looked to the clock on the television box, it read 8:15.

"Shit!" I yelled, darting out of bed and making a run for my bedroom. I'm late on the second day, I'm so screwed.

"Kiran!" I heard a yell from the kitchen. I slowed my pace up the stairs and went to yell over the side. That is until my brain processed that the voice didn't belong to Rydon, but did belong to Jack Harkness. I took hesitant steps back down the stairs and came into the kitchen. Jack stood in just a wife beater and his jeans with his trench coat, button up and suspenders on the couch.

"Harkness, why are you here? And why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. Jack leaned on the counter behind him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"I went out to meet you and the rest of High Tier, you drove me home…" I trailed off, "oh god, oh god, please tell me I dreamed that last part. He can't-"

"I'm so sorry Kir," Jack said. He popped off the counter and took me into a hug. I cried and sobbed. My entire family was gone in just four months, what the hell happens to me now? Jack just held me and stroked my back, letting me cry.

"How?" I asked. I know I had passed out so Jack must've heard.

"It took a lie but, it was a three way collision. Rydon, a petrol tanker, and a drunk. Rydon had Andy and Mickey with him. Mickey's got a couple of broken bones and several bruised ribs. Andy's in a coma. Rydon took a lot of the impact." He said.

"I have to go to school," I said, wiping my eyes and collecting what little composure I had left. I tried to wriggle out of Jack's grip when he just held on tighter.

"No you aren't. Already called school, they were a bit weirded out that I was the one that called, but the secretary owes me a favor." He said, holding me at arm's length.

"I dare ask, why the hell does the secretary owe you a favor?" I asked, a bit skeptical.

"Well, let's just say that if you're gonna have sex in a janitor's closet, pick the one away from the theatre kids who are gonna be going in and out of said closet." He said with a chuckle. I cringed but then laughed as well.

"What were you doing with the theatre kids?" I asked.

"Musical, I was in it." He said, it took me a beat but then I remembered. He had been one of the leads, and I remember him being pretty good.

"Right, so why aren't you in school?" I asked

"Took the day, told them I'd take care of you." Jack said. I blushed slightly; he was going through an awful lot of trouble to make sure all the bases were covered. I smiled, but it slowly faded.

"What happens to me, I have to tell mom." I said as I began to pace. This was another tick I had. Jack watched me for a few seconds, but not before he put his button up back on.

"Where is she exactly?" He asked, slinging his suspenders back on.

"A hospital in Cardiff proper." I said. "Saint, something…" I muttered.

"St. Miriam's?" Jack asked.

"Yes! How did you-"

"Ex-boyfriend…" I nodded as Jack's eyes fell. I watched them cloud over with loss. "Right, well, I'll drive you there if you want." I nodded once and Jack grabbed his coat. We jogged out to his little blue hatchback and started driving. I looked at him as he continued to have a sad look in his eye.

"How many heartbreaks have you had to suffer without your friends' knowledge because they don't ask questions?" I asked, sure it might've been the wrong thing to ask. But I had to know.

"An exact number or an estimate?" He replied.

"Exact, for shits and giggles." I said.

"346." Was his simple response. We sat silence for the rest of the drive until Jack pulled into the hospital's parking lot. We both got and I took a deep breath before striding in. There was a woman at the front desk who I'm pretty sure was there when I first came to drop off my mum.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked. The name tag on her shirt read Mallory

"Hi Mallory, have visiting hours started yet?" I asked.

"They just did, who are you here to see?"

"Um… Catherine Weston or Catherine Miller, I don't know what name she's using now a day." I said with a scratch to the back of my neck as Mallory scrolled through the records.

"I have a Catherine Weston dropped off by her son and daughter three months ago if that's who you're looking for." She said.

"Yes, that's her. I'm her daughter Kiran." I said. Mallory smiled at me.

"Would you like to go see her?" She asked. I nodded and looked to Jack, who gestured me to go on my own. Guess he felt like he'd intrude or something. I nodded and went with Mallory to the back of the hospital where mom was in a rec room with some other patients playing a game of Jenga.

"Mrs. Weston, your daughter's here to see you." Mallory said, getting mom's attention. Mom looked at me and grinned.

"Oh my little soldier how are you?" She asked, getting up and coming over to me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and waited until she released me to answer her.

"I'm doing okay, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh much better, but tell me what's been going on with you?"

"I will, but mom is there anywhere we can talk in private? I have news." I said. Her face fell and we walked down another hallway where her room was and sat on the bed while I sat on a chair in front of her.

"So what do you want to tell me dear? Did you get pregnant?" She asked, dead serious. I bit back a small chuckle at that. I never had a boyfriend, let alone the opportunity to get pregnant. Besides, I'm asexual. Though I don't think I realized until she was already here so I never got around to mentioning it.

"No, nothing like that mom. It's… it's just that… Rydon died in a car accident last night." I said, tearing up a bit. My mom looked at me like the world had come crashing down, the same look she had when she got the news that dad was dead.

"Oh my god… Kiran…" She started, but she burst into tears so she just threw her arms around me and the two of us cried for a solid amount of time. By the time we had collected ourselves in any way, a good three minutes had passed. "What'll happen to you?" She asked. 

"I don't know yet mom. I can't go to Aunt Elizabeth; she's bouncing around the three most popular cities in France and has no intent on returning." I said. Mom let out a sigh.

"Then you'll end up in foster care and I don't want to do that to you doll. Not until it's a last resort." She said.

"I could stay with Jane if it's okay with her parents." I said with a shrug. Mom smiled and nodded once.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said.

"Alright, that's what I'll start with. I love you mom but I've got to go." I said with a small smile. Mom nodded and hugged me again.

"I love you too Kiran. Good luck out there." She said. I nodded and stood up, letting myself out. I made it out to the waiting room where Jack has a small circle of milfs talking to him.

"Harkness, quit your flirting, I've got places to go." I said with a smirk on my lips. Jack stood up and grabbed his coat and stood up, following me out and unlocking his car. We got in and sat in silence for a couple seconds. Jack let out a sigh and stuck the keys in the ignition and proceeded to drive back in the direction of home.

"So what was the decision made? If you want to tell me," Jack said.

"Jack, it's fine. Um… I was going to try my hand at living at Jane's for a bit." I said. We drove in silence until Jack pulled up at Jane's. "How did you-"

"Her brother, I was friends with him before he went to uni." He said, looking dead ahead. I nodded.

"Thanks, for everything Jack." I said with a small smile. Jack smiled back at me and I went to knock on the door. I heard the engine of the little hatchback drive away. I knocked on the door and Jane's stay at home mom answered.

"Hello Kiran, what brings you here so early?" She asked.

"Um… personal question. Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing letting me in. She stood aside and let me in. We sat in the living room as I explained my situation. After receiving several hugs and a couple of shed tears, Mrs. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"I'm so sorry love. Jane should be home any-" she was cut off by the front door opening.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jane shouted.

"Living room," was Mrs. Taylor's response. Jane jogged in and saw me.

"Hey Kir, where've you been all day?" She asked. Mrs. Taylor gestured for me to take Jane up to her room. We jogged up the steps and arrived in her room. "Girlie what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm gonna be your sister Jane, but not under good circumstances." I said. It was all I had to say before it clicked for Jane. She gave me one sad look than ran over and hugged me.

"Though I have to ask, who drove you to see your mother, since I assume that's what you did all day?" She asked, going back to typical Jane. I laughed and sat on her bed.

"Who would you believe?" I asked.

"Well, Jack wasn't in today… Oh my god, Jack!" She said with a heavy giggles. I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, he drove me home last night after meeting some of High Tier. That's when I got the news, passed out; he must've carried me in and slept on the couch in the kitchen. Which sucks, because that couch is tiny and uncomfortable." I said. Jane was so giggly.

"Dude! Jack fucking Harkness is into you!" She said.

"No way, no way in hell, but it's fine, because he'll forget me before the end of the year." I said. Jane raised her eyebrow as if to ask how. "Because these two days have been fluke of nature. I'm gonna stop this tomorrow." I said.

"No, don't do that!"

"I can and I will." I said.

I let out a sigh; did I really want this to all be a fluke? Or was that my inner skeptic speaking?

 _ **A/N: And third chapter is done! Sorry it's a bit feels inducing. (Oh wait, no I'm not XD) Though I can say that it gets tamer after this (oh wait, no it doesn't XD). See you in ch4!**_


	4. You Make It Look So Easy

It had been weeks, nearly a month, since I had last spoken to Jack. To be quite honest, nothing had really changed, saved for Jane constantly pleading for me to talk to him again. And I'd be lying and if I said that I slightly didn't miss his company. But I moved on, well, until Ianto and I started to pass notes in English

 _Why'd you stop talking to Jack? -I_ I thought for a moment, debating if I should answer Ianto's fair question.

 _Thought he wouldn't want me to. Those first two days were flukes. Figured it was better for me to step out of the way before I got hurt. -K_ I scrawled. He read it over and starting writing like mad, I had to admit his handwriting was pretty impressive when it got passed back to me.

 _If you want to be proven wrong (which you and I both know you do XD) meet in the fine arts hall for study hall. -I_ I was quite confused as to why he wanted me to meet there. Then I remembered that the entire school had study hall at the same town and the first seven minutes were used to go to other teachers. Perfect opportunity to get to that end of the universe. At least I had Phys Ed last period.

 _Fine, for shits and giggles XD -K_ I wrote back. Ianto grinned and quickly texted someone, I had to assume that it was Jack based on the grin. I chuckled and went back to my English work. When English finished up, I went to math and was greeted by Owen being hungover as hell. I sat in my seat next to him.

"Having fun there Owen?" I asked with a smirk. He groaned in response.

"Shut up…" He muttered. I laughed, earning another groan from him and started to complain about me being too loud. I put three Advil tablets on his desk. He looked at them and smiled in thanks. "So you gonna talk to Jack during study?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you all in on it?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, kinda. It was Ianto and Jack's idea. Though also Gwen and Tosh. You really should trust us more sometimes." Owen said with a shrug. I chuckled.

"Yeah well as my friend Jane puts it I'm highly stubborn and too sarcastic for my own good." I said.

"Funny, Tosh says the same thing about me." Owen said. I laughed and we started to actually do our classwork. Class ended and we went down to lunch. Owen to High Tier, me to Jane and Drew. Though it was just Jane today.

"Hey girl, walked in with Owen again, you talking to him now but not Jack." She said.

"Well, actually. I'm not going to study hall. Jack asked, well more like Ianto asked if I'd meet him in the fine arts wing." I said. Jane squealed so loud that a couple of tables looked at the two of us weirdly.

"Are you serious? This is great! Your children are gonna look so good!" Jane said with a three finger grin.

"Chillax doll, I'm not gonna bang him at all. Not a thing that is going to happen." I said with glare. The bell rang. "I'm gonna head straight there, tell Ms. Jones I'm with Mr. Tennant." I said.

"Oh she'll love that," Jane said, winking at me and walking off. Everyone in the school knew Ms. Jones had a crush on both Mr. Tennant and Mr. Jones. They were twins and it was a bit odd since they were identical down to the chin. I jogged to the fine arts hallway where Jack was standing near the side door. I jogged down the hall as Jack pulled me into hug, spinning me around.

"I'm so happy you came Kir." He said hugging me tight. I smiled into his shoulder as he held me in midair.

"You can put me down you know. Your arms probably hurt." I said with a laugh.

"I kinda like you right here." Jack said and I could see the smirk on his face.

"Jack," I said.

"Kiran," he replied. He then sighed and gave in, setting me down, but still holding me.

"Hello," he said, grinning like a child on Christmas.

"Hi," I replied, "what brings me to this end of the world. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to take you somewhere, hang on, lemme just get the keys." He said, walking to the theatre room. I followed behind him as he strode into the giant room. The desk was tucked in the corner and the man sitting at it had messy hair and a pinstripe suit.

"David, I need the keys." He said. The man looked up and his eyes looked wildly at Jack.

"What do you need the keys for, and it better not be shagging her." Mr. Tennant said with a slight heavy Scottish accent. I blushed heavily as Jack just chuckled.

"No sir, just need to fix some things in the light booth." He said. Mr. Tennant sighed and tossed Jack the keys.

"Give them back to me by the end of the period." He said, returning to his work, scrawling in a book again. Jack caught them and took my hand with a smirk on his lips and dragged me out of the room and into the auditorium. It was abnormally bright as the house lights were on. He continued to drag me into another room, up a flight of stairs and opened a locked door opening to a narrow room that overlooked the auditorium.

"Welcome to the light booth Kiran." Jack said with grin.

"Do you have a tendency to find high places or do they just sort of happen?" I replied, crawling under a desk and sitting in the window opening. Jack laughed and sat across from me.

"I like being able to see everything below." He said. I nodded and we sat in silence for the most part.

"Why'd you stop talking to me?" Was the question that was eventually asked. I figured that would be the topic of today's conversation.

"It's my inner skeptic thinking that you don't actually want any part of me, you just took pity on the sophomore with only two friends and they just so happen to be dating each other." I said looking at Jack, watching his face. I took some of his actual features of his face. Strong jawline, tousled brown hair that looked highly windswept, crystal blue eyes that you wanted to trust but a small corner of your mind told you not to, and a smile to make you go weak at the knees but an equally devilish smirk.

"Don't ever see yourself like that, not while I'm still alive." He said, taking the hand closest to mine. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles, a gesture I was really comforted by. I smiled at him, to in return give me a grin that got me weirdly warm and fuzzy. We sat there in another comfortable silence, until I looked at my watch.

"It's almost time for us to go." I said. Jack looked at his watch and nodded. We both stood up and Jack pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead when he did. I nearly melted but Jack let me go.

"Come on, before David accuses me of shagging you," he said with a smirk, dragging me out, but not before locking the door.

"Why are you on a first name basis with the Theatre teacher?" I asked.

"Because he hates being called Mr. Tennant, he thinks it makes him sound old. So he told us to call him David. I've been working on a nickname, but he's shot most of them down." Jack explained as he locked the auditorium, going into the classroom and throwing David the keys back.

"Thanks David." Jack said. David just nodded as Jack grabbed his bag and took my arm. "Where're you headed?" He asked, looking down at me a bit.

"Phys Ed." I groaned. The only good part of that class was I got to see Jane and talk to her all period as we avoided physical exercise. Jack chuckled at my misfortune as the bell rang. Again, I found myself walking to class on the arm of Jack Harkness. I arrived with Jane already there. Jack hugged me one more time and kissed my forehead, but you couldn't notice.

"Text me later Kir," he commented before strolling out, but not without yelling over his shoulder "See ya in hell." I turned to Jane, blushing like mad. Jane was standing there opened mouthed.

"Close your mouth, the flies will get in." I said with a chuckle. Jane looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Did that seriously just happen? Did my little black death angel walk in on the arm of Captain Flirt and is _blushing_ about it?! Kiran Ann Weston, be honest, do you have a crush on Jack Harkness?" She asked, completely blowing everything out of the water.

"What? Why would I-"

"Because he's the only person I know that can make you blush. And that is quite a feat." She said as the teacher ordered us to go change out. We started to walk to the locker room and Jane kept pointing out facts that proved that I, Kiran Ann Weston did have a crush on Jack Harkness. I looked at Jane.

"Oh fuck, I do. But exactly how do you crush?" I asked. Jane looked at me.

"Girl, this is gonna take a while."

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! This is probably going to be my last back to back chapter update, standardized testing is upon us and I will be hella busy. Plus, can't be having you get too spoiled, now can I? XD see ya in Hell.**_


End file.
